The Troubled Soul
by BlueDog1029
Summary: Ichika wasn't saved by Chifuyu that night. She went on and won the Mondo Grosso. But Ichika? He was forced to undergo nonstop torture. But what happened when he realizes something and gained a new power? Hell broke loose. Ichika is no longer the push over he use to be. He found a man just like him. And he accepted him. So what will happen now? Only time will tell. Ichika X Harem
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Usually I make these Author notes in the end AND I WILL! But I have to clarify a few things before you read this first chapter. Ichika will not have the normal personality as you may have figured out from the Summary and will figure out from this first chapter! Next is I will be changing some minor things in the history of Infinite Stratos. Like Chifuyu will have already been a Tutor/Teacher/Advisor at the IS Academy while she participated in the Mondo Grosso. Now that's all I need to tell you before the chapter I will explain anything else after the chapter.**

 **(DISCLAIMER! Before you leave because there is Chifuyu bashing don't worry! I don't plan on that being permanent. Let's just say… Well you'll see but she will have to make her way back into Ichika's life. And it won't be easy that's for sure… As you may expect from Ichika's point of view. When she finally rekindles the relationship well… *Cough* Romance *Cough* Maybe. "Maybe" So if you want to see that tell me in the Review's or PM Me. I'll leave it up to you guys.)**

 **Alright now onto the story! But seriously if you didn't read the top paragraph at least read the disclaimer. I don't want people leaving because they think Ichika will hate Chifuyu for ever not even I want that. Chifuyu is probably my favorite girl in the story.**

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

* * *

A young woman with purple eyes, long purple pink hair, and voluptuous body, wearing a lab coat was looking at a monitor very closely. This was how it went for another few minutes. Then out of nowhere you could hear a ***Ding***

"It's Done! I did it! It took so long but it's done!" The woman yelled.

"Professor Shinonono? What happened?" Another scientist asked as he peered into the dark room.

"I did it! It's finished! I made another type of IS! This could revolutionize the industry!" The now called Professor Shinonono or as her friends would call her, Tabane.

"Really?! Congratulations Mam!" The scientist cheered.

"Yes! Now let's test this thing out!" Tabane exclaimed.

"Right away!" The scientist entered the room and helped set the IS Unit.

They then both went to a capsule and with a ***Whoosh*** it opened. And revealed a plain pure white IS Unit.

"Umm… This doesn't look that different than the basic Unit's professor… Are you sure this is the correct one?" The other scientist asked skeptically.

"What are you talking about? This looks like this because of what I installed in it!" Tabane Informed the Scientist Cheerfully.

"What did you install in it?" The Scientist curiously questioned.

"Ohohoho. That is a good question! I made it so the IS Unit could adapt to their pilot and evolve with the pilot like never before! And best of all… I gave it a mind!" Tabane exclaimed causing the Scientist who was in the room to go wide eyed.

"What?! A mind? How? Why?" The scientist was clearly speechless.

"Never mind that right now! Let's test this thing out!"

"Right!"

And so, they performed tests on the IS Unit and everything seemed normal. They went to the next step. Having somebody use it in the field. And so they called in a pilot and readied her up with the correct equipment necessary and told her to synchronize with the IS Unit. But as soon as her hand touched the IS Unit the Chest part of the IS Unit started to glow a very bright white. Then out of nowhere four elements materialized out of midair Water, Fire, Electricity, and Wind. Tabane, the Scientist, and the Pilot all instinctively took a step back. I mean can you blame them? This has never happened before. Ever.

"What's happening?" The Scientist questioned but that thought was quickly cut short.

The four elements that appeared around the IS Unit all flew towards toward the pilot. Thankfully all IS Pilots were strictly trained and she dodged out of the way just in time. The elements hit where she was just a second ago destroying that floor panel completely. But just as before they went back to surrounding the IS Unit.

"Turn it off." Tabane commanded.

"Huh? O-Oh Okay! Right Away!" The Scientist was snapped out of his stupor and went towards the computer.

"What are you waiting for? Shut it down. This is a failure." Tabane commanded again.

"I'm trying! It's not working!" The Scientist informed Tabane.

"Ugh! Move away." Tabane then tried.

She went through the procedure to forcefully shut it down but it didn't work. Like the button was locked. Then she went to access the Actual IS Unit's coding. But as soon as she clicked to enter it everything stopped.

" **Error. Error. Error. Error."** The entire super computer system flashed red and showed Error on the screen.

"What?! Hurry unplug it from all ports!" Tabane yelled.

But it was too late. Every computer in the room started sparking violently and Tabane instinctively ran back and ducked behind a table with the Pilot and other Scientist. Then ***Boom*** The entire Super Computer exploded with all the files on it.

"Noooo!" Tabane screamed as she rushed to the computer once the initial explosion settled down.

"What's wrong Profesor? Arent the filed already backed up?" The scientist asked clearly not worrying at all.

"Not the ones for that IS Unit! I just finished it! I didn't think of backing them up yet! We went straight to tests remember?!" Tabane now had slight tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"No… You spent so long on this one… And now it's not even safe enough to try and test it again…" The Scientist said aloud.

"Man… This sucks!"

"I know… I'm sorry Professor… If only I-"

"No it wasn't your fault… I should have performed more tests before hand…"

"Well what do we do with it then?"

"Take it to the IS Storage room…" Tabane said sadly.

'What did I do wrong? That was and still is my masterpiece! Why didn't it work?!' Tabane for once in her life was absolutely clueless.

And so they took the IS Unit to the Storage room and left it there where it would wait until it's Pilot called for it.

* * *

 **(Unknown Area)**

A small boy sat in the middle of a pitch-black room. He had Black hair and dark crimson eyes. He looked no older then 10.

"Chifuyu-nee…" The small boy's voice echoed through the room he was in with the occasional sniffle telling everyone that he was crying.

He was alone. The young boy was strapped to a chair in the middle of a pitch-black room. He didn't know where he was or what happened. He remembered walking home from school then ***Bang*** the next thing he knew was when he woke up there. So he sat there, he heard nothing but the echoes of his cries in the room he couldn't even see. For what seemed like hours he waited, Calling out for "Chifuyu-nee, Chifuyu-nee" he never once ceased. Then all of a sudden, he heard a loud ***Clang*** a door then opened and illuminated the room. The boy jumped for joy as he thought his "Chifuyu-nee" finally came to save him. He knew it was during the Mondo Grosso how could he forget? He waited all year for the tournament and he wanted to see his Older sister win! But he thought his sister would save him. As much as he wanted her to stay and win it… He wanted her to save him… Today was the starting day the tournament would take a week until the finals and the opening fight was his Older Sister's. But as the door opened and illuminated the room his heart sank. A gruff looking man with a scar running down his face walked in. He had short black hair and was quite tall too. And so the man ran his hand on the wall until he found a light switch. The man flipped the switch on so it illuminated the room completely. The boy winced from the sudden bright light, but quickly adjusted and he finally looked around the room.

Now his heart sank. The room was pure white no stain no crease no crack. Just white walls, ceiling, and floor absolutely flawless. It had 2 cameras in opposite corners of the room so they could see every angle. He immediately thought of an insane asylum. But that wasn't what made his heart drop. Right next to him on both sides were… tables… Filled with medical and torture supplies. He wasn't stupid, sure he was nine but he knew what those tables and him being strapped down meant. He was about to get tortured.

"Ah your finally awake I see!" The man spoke up with a overly cheerful voice.

"W-W-Where am I? W-What do you want? Where's Chifuyu-nee?" The boy asked.

"Oh come on Ichika! Your sister is in the tournament remember?" The man answered completely ignoring the first two questions the now named Ichika asked.

"What do you want?" Ichika asked clearly scared.

"Me? I want nothing I'm just here to do my job." The man said as he started cleaning the various blades on the table.

"What's your job then?" Ichika didn't want to hear the answer.

"Me? Hahahahaha! You still haven't figured it out? Well I guess I can tell you since you will soon know. My job… Is to… Torture you!" The man's voice now turned into a more sadistic tone.

"Why? What do you want? What does your boss want?" Ichika asked another question.

"My boss? Sorry kid but that's classified."

"You don't have to do this! Please just let me go!" Ichika cried out as more tears started to fall down onto the floor.

"Nothing personal kid but… I'm really going to enjoy this!" The man said as he licked his knife.

"Ch-Ch-Chifuyu-nee will find me! She will hurt you really bad if you do anything!" This was Ichika's final attempt to scare the man.

"I'm sure she will… But not before I cut her precious little brother to shreds. Not even she will be able to recognize you!" The man was a complete psychopath.

"Pl-Pl-Please!" Ichika begged as tears starting following even more rapidly.

"Sorry but… It's too late!" The man then plunged the scalpel straight through Ichika's hand pinning it to the wood chair he sat on.

"Ahhhhh!" The first Bloodcurdling scream was heard.

"There we go! Oh Let me hear it more!" The man yelled.

"Chifuyu-nee! Help me! Chifuyu-nee!" The boy screamed.

 ***Thud* *Splash*** The sound of something hitting then something splattering onto the pure white floor.

"Ahhhhh!" Another Bloodcurdling scream was heard.

Now another scalpel stabbed straight through his other hand making it impossible to even move either of his hands.

"This is going to oh so fun Ichika! I hope you get comfortable!" The man cackled out.

"Chifuyu-nee! Chifuyu-nee! Chifuyu-nee! Chifuyu-nee!" The boy continued to scream as the knives found their way across his body. Simple slashes in some places, then full out stabs in others.

"That's right continue to call out for your older sister! She doesn't care for you! Trust me! I bet she already knows you are missing by now! And she doesn't even care!" The man bellowed.

"You're lying! She would never!" Ichika gathered his strength to yell that final thing.

"Oh? You still want to yell at me?" Ichika realized his error.

* * *

 **(Some Hours Later)**

"Ahhh! Chifuyu-nee!"

 ***Slash***

"Chifuyu-nee! Please!"

 ***Thump***

"Ahhhhhh!" Ichika stomped his feet and tried his hardest to get out of the straps that held him to the chair.

"She doesn't care about you kid! Just realize it by now!" The man was as good at mental torture as he was at Physical torture.

"…" Ichika didn't respond to the insult this time. He realized if he talked back he would get hurt worse than before.

"Huh? I can't hear you!"

 ***Splash***

"AHHHHHH!" Ichika screamed even more as his blood splattered all over the floor.

"You better get comfortable! We only have 7 days left!" The man told the boy.

"Chifuyu-nee!" Ichika screamed as loud as he could when he heard the "7 days" part.

* * *

 **(Seven Days Later)**

Minutes past… Minutes turned into Hours… Slice after slice it kept going… Hours into days… Stab after Stab in never ended… Every morning they healed him. They explained how with all the new research and IS Unit's everyone is inventing it was no surprise they made special drugs to enhance the healing factors of the body. That was the only reason Ichika didn't die of blood loss yet. They just kept him alive so they could torture him some more. But finally… Days… turned into a week. But through the whole week he never once ceased yelling for "Chifuyu-nee" It was the day of the finals in the Mondo Grosso. Ichika forgot what day it was. He didn't keep track of what was happening he just felt pain.

But he was alone now. The floor that use to be pure white was now soaked in his blood.

"Chifuyu…nee…" Ichika said weakly as tears still streamed down his face.

"Where are you? …"

"I thought you loved me?"

"No… You do love me! Get here fast please!" Ichika cried out as he shook out his negative thoughts from his mind.

 ***Clank*** The door opened.

"Ah Ichika! You're awake! Finally!" The torturer cheerfully greeted him.

"…"

"Quiet as the second day huh? Well I'm here to show you something you may want to see!" The man exclaimed.

Ichika looked at the man who was holding a tablet. Ichika kept watching and then a holographic screen appeared.

Ichika's eyes widened in shock as he saw the screen… It was the Mondo Grosso finals. It was his Older sister versus somebody from Germany. But that wasn't what shocked him the most. Her face was… happy? She was so happy. The fight exhilarated her! She was ecstatic! You could see it on her face.

"She's… Happy?" Ichika lost all emotion.

"Seems so." The man grinned wildly as he saw he finally broke the boy.

"When I'm here? She's… Having fun? She's leaving me here… She never loved me… That explains why she said that…" Ichika said as he recalled a memory.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

" _Why can't you just help out? God… I wish we had parents sometimes… I can't have a boyfriend because of you…I can't go out and hang out with people… I can't even have any normal friends! Can't you at least learn how to help out?!" Chifuyu Orimura A beautiful young and voluptuous women with long silky black hair told a young Ichika who was about to start crying. She was stressed from a long day and finally snapped at Ichika when he wanted to hang out with her and not do any chores._

" _B-But… Chifuyu-nee… Don't you… Love me?" Ichika was shocked at the revelation._

 _Chifuyu quickly realized what she said and brought the boy into a big hug._

" _Of course I do! I'm sorry for that… I just… had a lot of stress building up…" Chifuyu defused the situation and made the very young Ichika beam at her._

* * *

 **(End of Flashback)**

"She really did mean that… I'm just a nuisance to her… That's why she never reciprocated my feelings… I always hugged her… And she never even smiled back at me…" Ichika said aloud.

"What?" The man asked.

"She just wanted me to leave… So she could get a boyfriend and have friends…"

"Hello? Earth to Ichika?" The man asked once again as he waved his hand in front of Ichika's eyes.

"I was making it impossible for her to have anything… She never wanted me… She probably never even loved me…" Issei started taking a dark turn.

The man then took a knife he had and stabbed Ichika's shoulder. But no reaction.

"I guess he officially lost it… Well I better get to calling Mr. Bossman" The man said as he started walking toward the door.

"I don't need her… She abandoned me… This is her fault… She never loved me… She just felt obligated… She probably must think her obligation is done… She probably set this whole thing up… **To get rid of me…** " Issei got to his final conclusion.

And then it happened. Everything turned black and white. The color of the world was drained from it. Time stopped. The man was mid step but never finished that step. He looked around and saw nothing.

"…" The boy looked around. Eyes as emotionless as a dead man.

" **Do you Seek Power?"**

"What?" Ichika asked aloud, no emotion found in his voice at all.

" **Do you want Power?"** The same voice asked.

"Who are you?"

" **Do you NEED Power?"**

"Answer me!" Ichika yelled at the unknown.

" **All will be revealed if you answer me."** I bright white flash appeared and in front of Issei was a white light surrounded in the four basic elements Fire, Water, Electricity, and Wind.

"Answer what?"

" **Will you accept my Power? Your Power?"** The voice asked again. Issei thought about it and knew he had nothing to lose.

"Yes."

" **Very well… Defeat your enemies."**

Power flooded through Ichika's veins. As soon as Ichika felt it a smile crept onto his face. But it was no normal smile. This smile was sadistic somebody who wanted to fight, who lived for fun!

And the color restored in the world. And time went back to normal.

" **I have implanted how to use the basics of your Power into your mind."**

"…" Ichika didn't answer just stared coldly at the departing figure until the sadistic smile crept onto his face.

All of a sudden, the leather straps that were holding Ichika down were set on fire. Issei tugged his arms and legs out of place and pulled the knife out of his shoulder and made his way towards his torturer.

 ***Sniff Sniff***

"What the fuck is that smell?" The man asked aloud as he turned around.

"…"

"What the hell!" The man saw the empty chair but not Ichika.

"Where are yo-" The man turned back to the door to see where Ichika was but was cut off as the same knife that he stabbed Ichika with was imbedded into his chest.

"Ahhhh!" The man screamed and fell onto his back with Issei on top of him.

"How does it feel?!" Ichika yelled with the same sadistic grin all over his face.

"Ahhhh! Get off of me you bitch!" The man yelled again.

 ***Stab*** Ichika stabbed him again.

"Ahhh!"

 ***Splat*** Again he was stabbed and blood splattered onto Ichika's face.

"Ahhh!"

 ***Stab*** Again.

 ***Stab*** And Again.

 ***Stab*** He finally stopped as he noticed the man stop breathing.

"Now we wait." Ichika knew he couldn't get out, the man didn't have a key to get out on him. The door was locked at all times it was only unlocked from the outside at timed intervals.

"Now… We… Wait… AHHHHH!" Issei screamed out.

The insanity kicked in. He remembered what he figured out what before he gained his "New" Power.

"Why! Why did you abandon me?!" Ichika roared as he walked to the massive puddle of blood.

"I thought you loved me!" Ichika dipped his hand into the blood and started painting.

"Was I just a nuisance?! Did you just want a to trade me in for a Boyfriend!? Was I that bad?!" Ichika painted the white walls Red.

"WHY!"

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

"HOW COULD YOU?!"

"NO! HOW DARE YOU?!"

"YOU ARE NO SISTER TO ME!"

"YOU NEVER WILL BE!"

After 30 minutes of Ichika losing his mind he finally controlled himself as he heard the ***Clank*** That meant the door was going to open.

"It's go time." Ichika told himself as he gripped the knife he had from his shoulder and another knife that was on his torturer that he killed.

And the doors opened.

He ran only wielding 2 knives.

The moment he stepped out of his "Torture Chamber".

And it was an absolute bloodbath.

* * *

 **(Tabane's Storage Room)**

Tabane's masterpiece, the pure white IS Unit. The IS Unit that didn't work… Or so they thought.

" **Will you accept my Power? Your Power?"** The IS Unit flashed multiple colors as it spoke.

" **Transfer Start. Forced Partial Deployment… Transfer Complete."**

The machine spoke in a monotone tone.

" **Scanning Pilot. Scan Start. Scanning. Scanning. Scanning. Scan Complete."**

The machine kept speaking.

" **Start Reconstruction. Reconstructing to fit Pilot preferences. Reconstructing. Reconstructing. Reconstruction Complete."**

In the time it took to say what the IS Unit said it changed. Not just changed it… Transformed completely. Instead of the Pure White IS Unit replacing it was a Obsidian black almost purple IS Unit with dark blue highlights.

" **Starting Transfer. Transfer Preparing. Transfer Ordering. Transfer Complete. Initiating Transfer."**

And in a flash the Machine was gone. As if it was never there in the first place.

* * *

 **(Unknown Amount of Time Later)**

"IS Elite force! Open up!" Somebody banged on the door of the warehouse.

"MOVE WE DON'T HAVE TIME." Chifuyu Orimura yelled as she literally busted down the door.

"Where is He!" Chifuyu roared.

"Where is Ichik-" Chifuyu stopped as she saw the sight in front of her.

"Good God…" Another IS Pilot said aloud.

Bodies everywhere all killed the same way. Stab wounds.

"Look for Ichika Hurry!" Chifuyu commanded.

"Ichika! Ichika! Answer me!" Multiple voices called out to him.

That's when she saw a building in the center of the warehouse. It was completely out of place so it seemed like a place to keep a hostage. Chifuyu and 2 IS Pilots made their way towards it.

What they saw inside shook them to their very cores.

"No… No… Ichika… Ichika…" Chifuyu widened her eyes in shock. That's when the tears started to fall.

All over the wall written in blood were things like **"Why?" "Why did you do this to me?" "Chifuyu-nee Why?" "How could you?" "Was I that much of a nuisance?" "Fine! Go forget about me! Get your boyfriend! Get your friends! Go hangout!"** The one that hurt the most and would continue to heart was **"You're no sister of mine"**.

"Get those cameras up! I want to see what happened! Now!" Another Female pilot yelled since Chifuyu wasn't capable of it.

"Ichika… Ichika…Ichika… Come back to me… please… Ichika." Like a broken record Chifuyu kept repeating.

And so she sat on the ground wailing. Nobody dared touch or even talk to her. She wasn't called the "Brunhilde" for nothing. When somebody is called "The Strongest being Under Heaven" you usually don't mess with them.

So they left her there wailing to herself in the middle of the room.

* * *

 **(Tabane Shinonono's Room)**

Tabane Shinonono was sleeping on her bed with Bunny pajama's and an eye mask covering her eyes. She was sprawled all over the bed with pillows and sheets all over. A light kept flashing on her nightstand right next to the bed.

 ***Ring Ring*** A phone rang.

"…" Slept straight through it.

 ***Ring Ring***

"…" Still kept sleeping.

 ***Ring Ring***

"Huh? Oh…"

 ***Click*** She picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello? Tabane Shinonono speaking." She greeted.

"What? When?!"

"What are your coordinates?! I'll be there right away!" Tabane yelled as she was told the news.

"Alright I'm on my way! I'll be there as soon as I can!"

Tabane Shinonono was just told that Chifuyu Orimura was unresponsive and wouldn't listen to anyone. The reason why shocked Tabane even more. She was just told Ichika was kidnapped and they traced down his whereabouts to the Warehouse. But when they entered it they couldn't find him. And there was an empty torture chamber the suspected held Ichika.

And so Tabane went to her IS Unit that she only uses for emergencies and flew off towards the coordinates without a second thought.

* * *

 **(2 Hours Later: Warehouse)**

"Where is she!" Tabane yelled as she walked into the warehouse.

"Professor Shinonono!" A random person yelled.

"Not Now! Where is Chifuyu?" She yelled again.

"In here Mam!" The Vice Commander of the squad yelled.

And so Tabane walked to the building that was in the middle of the warehouse. That's where she spotted Chifuyu on the ground not moving at all.

"Chif!- … fuyu…" Tabane tried to act cheerful but when she saw the room she didn't know what to say.

Blood everywhere the words on the wall. Everything made her want to stop and walk out. It didn't feel right being in there.

"Chifuyu… Come on let's go… They said you haven't moved since you got here…" Tabane tried to say as she reached for Chifuyu's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Chifuyu yelled before Tabane could even grab her shoulder.

"Chifuyu…"

"Professor! We just finished getting the video from the cameras! Please come with me so you can examine it." A soldier yelled as she walked in.

"Alright I'm coming. How long is it?" Tabane asked.

"7 Days long Mam!" The soldier said and made both Chifuyu and Tabane's eyes go wide at the revelation.

"What? Would you repeat that?" Tabane wanted to make sure she heard right.

"7 Days Mam!"

"What the hell were they doing!? 7 days?! How did nobody notice a child was missing for 7 fucking days!" Tabane yelled as she started marching out to examine the video.

"You! Stay with Chifuyu! Make sure she doesn't move an inch!" Tabane commanded the soldier who relayed the message.

"Wait… Tabane… I'm coming too." Chifuyu said sternly as she stood up and rubbed her eyes to get the lingering tears out.

"No." Was the flat answer from Tabane.

"I am." Chifuyu retorted.

"NO. You aren't in the right state of mind." Tabane explained.

"…" She didn't answer just looked downwards.

"…" Tabane just stared at her waiting for her to say something.

"Please…" Chifuyu barely mumbled out.

"What?"

"Please! I need to see what made Ichika say this! What did they do to him?! I need to know! Is he alive? Did they kill him and remove the body?! I need to know… Please…" Chifuyu looked up toward Tabane with tears streaming down her face once again.

"Fine… Let's go… Just promise me not to lose it… We don't know what we'll see." Tabane told her as she walked out.

* * *

 **(Warehouse Security Room)**

"Alright what do we have?" Tabane asked as she walked in and looked at the IS Pilot inside.

"We hacked the mainframe and uncovered the Video Footage. It seems like they were going to send it to somebody but didn't get to it before they were killed." The Pilot informed them.

"Have you seen anything of it yet?" Tabane asked again.

"No Mam."

"Then turn on the video." Tabane commanded with Chifuyu right behind her.

"Right away."

And so on the big screen in the room they saw Ichika strapped to the chair. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary so far. But then he woke up. He was clearly scared and immediately yelled for "Chifuyu-nee" but nobody answered him. This immediately made Chifuyu's heart drop, she didn't know how much she could take, but she wouldn't allow herself to leave She Had to See This.

And so all of a sudden Ichika stopped yelling and stared at the door. And in came the man the man who was found dead in the torture room… Ichika's torturer.

So the man walked towards Ichika and already started taunting him by using his sister abandoning him for the Mondo Grosso.

After a few minutes the man revealed to Ichika that he would be tortured and it was all Chifuyu's fault.

Ichika immediately started to beg, and beg, and then beg once more. But the man didn't listen and with one swift motion a scalpel found its way straight through Ichika's nine year old hand.

" _AHHHH! Chifuyu-nee!"_ Ichika's scream echoed through the room where everyone watched.

"…" Nobody dared say a word just kept watching. Chifuyu had to grab onto a chair since she lost her balance due to the shock.

" _AHHHH! Chifuyu-nee!"_ It happened again.

"How many days did you say again? 7 days?" Tabane wanted to make sure she was right well… she wanted to be wrong.

"Correct." Was the straight truth.

"Dear God… Fast Forward! To the next day!" Tabane yelled.

"Yes Mam!"

And so they fast forwarded to the next day. It started when the man treated all of Ichika's wounds making him good to go again. But once again it started again.

" _AHHHHHH! Chifuyu-nee! Help me!"_ Ichika screamed with tears freefalling from his eyes.

"Ichika… My Ichika…" Chifuyu couldn't stop herself from crying.

"…" Tabane just looked at Chifuyu and pitied her. Tabane herself wanted to cry, she new Ichika since a child and even she couldn't bear watching this. He even used to be her younger sisters best friend. But she couldn't cry, she forced back the tears and looked on toward the video.

" _IT HURTS!"_ Ichika yelled as the man cut a long gash across Ichika's chest.

" _CHIFUYU-NEE! HELP ME!"_ Ichika kept screaming at the top of his lungs as the man kept carving into him.

Everyone in the room watched in pity for the boy. Usually ever since the IS Units were created Women didn't care much for men or boys alike but this… Even made them pity the boy.

"Fast forward another day!"

And so they went to the next day.

" _AHHH! Please! Stop!"_ Ichika kept crying out

" _Chifuyu-nee! Where are you?!"_ Ichika yelled as the man stabbed him in the side.

The same thing repeated non-stop the next day and the next.

When Tabane told the women to fast forward again people started leaving and some just puked their lunch up.

"Good God…"

"What the Fuck…"

"Those Monsters…"

Those were the sentences circulating the room as they watched the video.

" _Chifuyu-nee! Chifuyu-nee! Chifuyu-nee! Chifuyu-nee!"_ Ichika repeatedly yelled as the man kept stabbing him over and over again.

Ichika yelled _"Chifuyu-nee"_ Repeatedly every time he possible could. Chifuyu's heart wrenched every single time she heard it.

And so this repeated over and over again until they finally got to the 7th day. Less than half of the occupants remained.

"Is this the last video?" Tabane asked.

"Yes Mam."

"Then play it… God… I just want this to end so we can figure out what happened…" Tabane muttered the last part under her breath.

And so it began once again.

It started with Ichika crying for "Chifuyu-nee" once again like all the other videos. They watched as Ichika's torturer walked into the room holding a tablet.

"Why is he?" Somebody in the room asked as they watched as the man didn't torture Ichika for once.

"Shh! Keep watching." Another voice commanded.

And so they witnessed Ichika fighting with himself still loving and believing in his sister. But them… It all fell down.

"Oh God…" Tabane knew what was happening. And from her history she knew where a humans breaking point was. And this was a child for God's sake. He lasted longer than a normal human would.

And so the man showed Ichika, Chifuyu's Mondo Grosso finale.

" _She's… happy?_ Ichika couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

"No! Ichika! I'm not!" Chifuyu officially broke it wasn't just tears she didn't know how to react what to do she just didn't know.

"…"

" _When I'm here… She's having fun?_

"Oh God Ichika!" Chifuyu yelled out.

"…" Nobody said anything just let her do what she wanted.

" _When I'm here… She's having fun? She's leaving me here… She never loved me… that explains why she said that…"_ Ichika's eyes no longer had any light in them they were completely empty.

"…" Even Chifuyu stayed silent she didn't know what he was talking about.

" _She really did mean that… I'm just a nuisance to her… That's why she never reciprocated my feelings… I always hugged her… And she never even smiled back at me…"_ Normally Tabane would have cringed at how true of a statement the ending was but she couldn't do it even if she wanted to.

" _She just wanted me to leave… So she could get a boyfriend and have friends…"_

"Chifuyu… did you say something like that to Ichika?" Tabane did know where Ichika would have got those thoughts so she asked Chifuyu. But she quickly got her answer as she looked at Chifuyu. Her eyes were wide open in terror, like she remembered doing something she shouldn't have. And that was exactly it too.

"Oh my god… Oh my god… This is all my fault… Why did I say that?" Chifuyu was hysterical.

" _I was making it impossible for her to have anything… She never wanted me… She probably never even loved me…"_

"…"

" _I don't need her… She abandoned me… This is her fault… She never loved me… She just felt obligated… She probably must think her obligation is done… She probably set this whole thing up…_ _ **To get rid of me…**_ _"_

"No, No, No, NO, NO!" Chifuyu clutched her head and fell down onto her knees and started to wail once again.

Then everyone's eyes widened in shock. On the screen Ichika's straps burnt off and Ichika attacked the man. But the smile Ichika had on was terrifying. Like he was enjoying every second of killing the man. This was no normal child anymore. But in the end, Who could blame him? No normal child should have to go through what he did.

But then Ichika freaked out again.

" _Why! Why did you abandon me?!"_

" _I thought you loved me!"_

" _Was I just a nuisance?! Did you just want a to trade me in for a Boyfriend!? Was I that bad?!"_

" _WHY!"_

" _WHAT DID I DO?!"_

" _HOW COULD YOU?!"_

" _NO! HOW DARE YOU?!"_

" _YOU ARE NO SISTER TO ME!"_

" _YOU NEVER WILL BE!"_

"What the fuck… Those monsters… created a monster…" An occupant of the room said without thinking.

Almost immediately she realized what she said and looked towards Chifuyu in fear. But Chifuyu couldn't hear her, she was in shock.

"Ichika…" Tabane was speechless.

"Then who got him out?" The woman in charge of the video asked.

"Watch and see…" Was all that Tabane said.

And so the door opened in the video. And Ichika sprinted out with knives in his hands.

And all you could hear in the video was screaming and gunshots.

Then silence.

And it was finally over.

"Are you telling me… That, that kid took them all out?"

"Seems so…"

"Then where is he now?"

"He left… He's probably not coming back… He could be anywhere… this was hours ago already…" Tabane said the cold truth.

"Ich…I…Ka…" Chifuyu then passed out.

Multiple ran to her side to help her but in the end they could do nothing but let her sleep.

"Fuck! Everyone! Send out search teams at once! This is our fucking faults!" Tabane was ferious at this point.

'Why didn't we hear of this earlier?!' Tabane was clueless as to why this was kept silent for so long.

"Yes Mam! Right away!" And everyone started heading out of the room.

'What was that fire? Why did Ichika have it?' Tabane thought again.

"Ugh… How am I going to explain this to Houki? Ugh… How am I going to do anything now? That kid… was always a beacon of light… Now what? God help me…" Tabane thought to herself. Not only did she have to help Chifuyu through this, she had to break it to Houki who is going to be heartbroken. And she wasn't even thinking about herself, she wanted to sit down and cry too… But she couldn't she had to wait to deal with everyone else first since she was the only one could.

* * *

 **(Red light District: Alleyway)**

A black-haired man was crouching over a dead searching through the corpses IDs. But as he was looking at the last one he flinched and spun around to see a new "Threat".

"What the…" The man did know how to respond.

"…"

Ichika was walking down the alleyway covered in blood and clutching his shoulder in pain.

"Hey… Are you okay?" The man asked.

"…" Ichika looked up at the man.

"Can you speak?" The man asked again.

"…" Ichika just stared at the man.

"No? Ah I see… Do you have any family?"

"…!" This was the first time he got a reaction out of Ichika. Not a good reaction, but a reaction nonetheless. Ichika visibly flinched and looked down and clutched his fist in anger.

"I see… You're just like me then…" The man said as he smiled weakly toward the child.

"What?" Ichika finally asked in curiosity.

"I can see it in your eyes… You're just like me…"

"…" Ichika didn't answer once again.

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" The man asked.

"…" Ichika simply nodded.

"I see… Then would you like to come with me? I have a feeling we would get along just fine." The man gave Ichika a friendly smile.

"How can I trust you?"

"You can't… But what is there to lose if you have nothing?" The man countered.

"…" Ichika simply gave him a nod yes.

"Then let's go!" The man said cheerfully as he grabbed Ichika's hand and started walking off.

"What's your name?" Ichika asked as he looked up to the man.

"Me? Hm… I don't really have one… But you can call me… Ace!" The man looked at Ichika with a bright smile.

And so Ichika left the alleyway with the man and turned a new leaf in his life.

* * *

 **(6 Years Later)**

In a skyscraper type building we see a teenage boy sitting on a… Throne? The boy had black hair and dark crimson eyes. And he looked out onto the world with a bored expression.

"Zeke?" The teenager asked out.

"Yes, Mister Ichika?" A man in a butler uniform with Orangish red hair asked.

"I'm bored… Do you have any ideas what I should do?" Ichika asked again.

"Hmmm… I've got an idea but…"

"But?"

"You may not like it." Zeke finished.

"Just tell me, what is there to lose?"

"Ah… Very well… Since you can pilot an IS…"

"No. I will not go to the IS Academy." Ichika said before he could finish.

"Will you hear me out first?"

"Ugh… Fine…" Ichika sighed.

"Think about it this way… You can go in as a 'Student' but actually just get information while there. And! You can cause trouble there too! Maybe even get a girlfriend or two…" Zeke informed.

"Girlfriend or two? I could get that here…" Ichika explained.

"Oh but that's not entirely true. IS Academy as you know is an All-Girl school! And only nobles and extraordinary students can attend! That means you will be able to pick out of Hundreds of girls!" Zeke told the teen.

"I see… But **She** Is there…" Ichika clearly didn't like whoever **"She"** was.

"Oh? You can get revenge while you're there. She might get so surprised that you're there that she has a heart attack. You never know."

"I see… Then I will. I'll bring hell upon that place and reform it into my ideal place…" Ichika said with a sadistic grin.

"Very well… I will inform the government right away!" Zeke exclaimed as he stared walking away.

"Don't tell them where I am until I have to go for an exam. I know we have people inside but… I'd rather not have an entire IS Squad come attacking us at our front door." Ichika informed the butler.

"Very well… She will most likely be at the Test they do on you though… If they don't give you a test their utterly retarded." The butler informed.

"Yeah I know… I'll figure something out…"

"Then I will go inform our men inside right now." Zeke then closed the door and walked away.

"…"

"This is going to be fun." Ichika smiled madly as he overlooked the city.

* * *

 **That's Chapter 1 Done!**

 **Before I start! I posted this because I couldn't get it out of my head! My other stories are higher priority at the moment! I'm not going to be posting this as much UNLESS! I get really good feedback. Now on to my notes!**

 **The end was a little rushed on my part I know! I tried everything but I couldn't figure out how to mellow it out…**

 **And I will explain what happened in the 6 Year Gap! Don't worry! And who the man who picked Issei up is!**

 **And before you say nobody would pick up a random child like that! I'll explain why the man did it! He did say "You're just like me huh?" So… Yeah!**

 **Now I know people are going to say. "Why did they torture Ichika? Isn't it only so Chifuyu would drop out of the tournament?" No I added my own twists too!**

 **And how Ichika changed is because he was freaking tortured for 7 days… AND HE'S FREAKING 9 YEARS OLD!**

 **I will further explain the IS Unit that Ichika has in the future! So don't worry!**

 **Also! If I said "Issei" Anywhere instead of Ichika… I'm so sorry… I did not mean to I meant Ichika!**

 **Also! ICHIKA DOESNT HAVE MAGIC! It's just basically a freaking Super IS Unit! As Tabane said! "It's my Masterpiece!" So yeah :P**

 **And please tell me if you like the Title! I couldnt think of anything! So if you have a better idea tell me! I need help with it!**

 **So yeah… I think that's all for now…**

 **OH! I NEED ALL OF YOU TO TELL ME! If you want Chifuyu in the Harem tell me! Or if you don't tell me! I'm leaning towards yes! But I will go with the majority!**

 **Now if you have any Questions, Suggestions, Or just anything! Tell me! Leave them in the Reviews or PM me!**

 **Toodles!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bad Meetings

**Before we start! I want to say! Ichika is not a Psychopath! He is just Sadistic There's a difference! I think…**

 **Chapter 2: Bad Meetings**

* * *

A lone figure stood in an old alley way. He wore an opened black Trench Coat with dark blue highlights, a white shirt underneath that had blood splattered on it, black fingerless gloves, and he had a pair of blue headphones around his neck. But that wasn't what was surprising about that scene. There were bodies all around him, one would think he killed them all but upon further inspection you could tell they were simply knocked out… Brutally.

"Ugh…" Ichika sighed as he fumbled through some of the IDs of his "Victims".

He then threw the IDs on the ground and started to walk out of the Alley.

 ***Ring Ring***

Ichika picked his phone out his pocket.

"Hello?" Ichika asked into the phone.

"Yes Ichika?" A voice asked from the phone.

"Zeke? What is it? Any news?" Ichika asked through the phone.

"Ah yes! They want to meet you immediately. They wanted to know if you could go in today. Is that okay?" Zeke asked.

"Ugh… I'll have to take a shower first but… Yes that's fine." Ichika informed him.

"Okay! I'll tell them right away. Once you get back and get ready we can go." Zeke told him.

"Alright I'll be back in a bit. I just got finished here."

"Okay, I take it you took care of the "Problems" by yourself again?"

"Yeah."

"Uhh… Don't I always tell you to take a team with you?"

"You do…"

"But you don't need it… Alright just get back I'm sure they are already there waiting." Zeke explained.

"Alright see you in a bit then."

"Yep."

And the call ended.

"Now how are we going to go through the whole enrollment test…" Ichika asked himself.

"Eh… I'll figure something out." Ichika shrugged his shoulders and walked off.

* * *

 **(45 Minutes Later)**

"Are you ready to leave Ichika?" Zeke, Ichika's butler asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be…" Ichika responded as he walked out of the building they were in. Ichika wore the same outfit as in the Alley except he got a new shirt since the old one had blood on it.

"Then let's go." Zeke opened the door to a black car with tinted windows.

"Do you think **She's** going to be there?" Ichika asked as he stared out of the window.

"Probably, every official in the country will probably be there." Zeke answered.

"Ugh…"

"Oh, don't worry. Just do your thing and worry about that later. And look at the plus side, you can get your long waited revenge you've always wanted." Zeke informed him.

"Yeah… I can use my personal IS Unit right?" Ichika asked.

"I already took care of it, so yes you can." Zeke explained.

"Good." Was all the Ichika said.

The next 10 minutes went by pretty quietly, the two awaited the arrival to the… Government Center? It was a last minute meeting place that had an IS Unit Arena in it to test Ichika. But as Ichika and Zeke pulled into the parking lot they were bombarded with hundreds of cameras.

"Wow… I thought the Government wouldn't want this broadcasted… Not that I'm complaining though…" Ichika said with a grin on his face.

"Oh they didn't, I thought you may like it so I may have given some people some… Anonymous tips." Zeke answered as he parked the car and opened the door.

"Oh you know me so well." Ichika told him as he left the car and got bombarded by cameras.

"I try my best." Zeke told him as he carefully guided Ichika through the hundreds of reporters.

"Are you Ichika Orimura?!" A random reporter yelled.

"Yes." Ichika tried to answer.

But as he answered them it just opened another can of worms.

"Is it true you can pilot an IS Unit even though you're a man?!"

"Are you a man?!"

"Are you related to Chifuyu Orimura?!"

"Where have you been!?"

So many questions were being asked Ichika couldn't answer them all.

But as they got to the entrance some… "Kind" Soldiers fought off the reporters so Ichika and Zeke could get into the building. The inside of the building was an exquisitely furnished place clearly made for Officials and higherups in the Government.

But here was Ichika, dressed in bad-boy type clothing while EVERYONE else wore tuxes or suits. So if he wasn't already the center of attention he damn well was now.

"You look out of place." Zeke stated the obvious as he noticed the stares coming from all around them.

"So? I like being out of place. It makes me the center of attention." Ichika told him.

"Ah… I guess so… Then its fine… Come on let's go figure out who we are supposed to meet."

And so they went to the front desk and were brought to the room they would be having the evaluation in.

"This is way too easy…" Ichika whispered to Zeke.

"It would be even weirder if it was any harder. You know who we have on the inside." Zeke informed him.

"True… Still the Government is way too lean on security… I could have brought a bomb with me for fuck's sake."

"Can't deny that…"

"…"

"Alright, please wait in here until somebody comes for you." The Lady who worked at the front desk told them as she ushered them into a room.

"Alright, thank you." And so Zeke and Ichika.

The room was a small room with a meeting table in the middle and a small snack bar to the left of the door. But there was a blonde-haired man sitting at the table facing them.

"Thomas." Ichika spoke out.

"Ichika." The man stood up and walked towards Ichika.

"I see you helped with this endeavor." Ichika brought out his hand to shake Thomas' hand.

"Of course! I owe so much to you and your… "Company" if that's what you would call it." Thomas exclaimed.

"Still this whole ordeal isn't an easy one so… You have my thanks."

"Well You are very welcome. I just hope we can have a long friendly relationship in the future." Thomas told him.

"Of course… Now is the room bugged? Or are we free to speak?" Ichika asked.

"I made sure the room was 100% soundproofed there are no cameras or recording devices."

"Alright, good. Now do you have the details on the IS Academy security system?" Ichika asked.

"Yep… It wasn't easy but here." Thomas handed an envelope over to Ichika.

"Thanks. I'll make sure to compensate you generously," Ichika grabbed the envelope and opened it. And out came a USB drive.

"Oh no, think of it as a gift… But if I may… What do you need it for? I didn't think you were hacking the system. I thought you were just attending." Thomas enquired.

"Oh, I am but… You know how they are going to react. They will try to cage me like a dog and show me off to everyone if I let them. So, this way… **I'm the one in Control**." Ichika finished with a large grin on his face.

"You know… When Ace died I thought you would change but… Looks like I was worried for nothing." Thomas smiled at Ichika.

"I promised him I wouldn't change so I intend to keep that promise." Ichika explained.

"You and him always were big on keeping promises… Very well! Now we can go! I'm actually the guy who is supposed to take you to the testing area so…"

"Yep lead the way then." Ichika then moved out of the way.

And so they started walking down the long hallway.

"So what should I be expecting?" Ichika asked out of the blue.

"Hmm… that's a good question… You won't see most of them but when you test your IS Unit and test your "Abilities" there will be A lot of Officials from multiple countries watching behind the windows. But you won't see them like I said. But other than that it should be registration and whatnot. They may ask some questions but they aren't supposed to technically." Thomas explained.

"That's good… Is **She** here?" Ichika asked again.

"She was the first one here." Thomas didn't even look back when he told him that.

"Fuck… Keep her away from me please."

"I would if I could Ichika. She's…"

"I know just…"

"I'll try my best."

"Thanks." Ichika smiled at Thomas.

"We're here." Thomas stopped in front of a door.

"Alright… It's game time…"

And so they entered the room.

* * *

 **(In the Room)**

The room was a conference room like before except this time there was a large glass wall that looked into a large Arena type room.

"Ah! You must be the Ichika!" A black haired man exclaimed as he noticed the new arrivals.

"You are correct. And this here is my colleague Zeke." Ichika introduced himself.

The others in the room were all Scientists eyeing him suspiciously or reporters eyeing him analyzing his every move.

"Well hello to you, Zeke." The man than shook Zeke's hand.

"Likewise." Zeke bowed slightly.

"Well why don't we test you first? It would be a waste of time if we did anything and you ended up lying about being able to pilot an IS Unit." The man smiled the entire time.

"Oh? Are you suggesting that I would lie?" Ichika glared at he man.

"Me? Oh no… I would believe any man who claims to be able to pilot a machine that only WOMAN can pilot." The man's smile never left his face once but you could clearly hear the sarcasm.

"Oh? Then let's get onto the test then." Ichika smiled at him fully. But Zeke and Thomas knew that smile. Ichika did not like this guy.

"Then please go over to the IS Unit in the middle of the arena and we will send in a Training IS Unit dummy." The man ushered him into the arena.

"Oh, can I use my personal IS Unit?" Ichika asked surprising the man.

"Oh um…-" The man was cut off by Thomas.

"Of course! As long as it is a fully functional IS Unit." Thomas pretended to not know Ichika.

"Then I will be going… Oh! And send in more than just one IS Unit." Ichika told the man as he walked down the arena.

He looked around the arena as he looked down and noticed the arena was surrounded by windows on the top level. But they were all one way glass windows so he couldn't in them but who over was in them could see him.

"I know what I'm going to do with those…" Ichika's grin started to become more sadistic as he got closer to the ground.

"So they expected me to pilot this Pile of Shit?" Ichika said as he kicked the machine.

"Ah… What did I expect? Anyways let's get this over with I have stuff to do… Bitches to slap." Ichika said as pulled off one of his gloves revealing an obsidian black Ring.

"Let's do this…" And in a flash the arena was covered in light.

* * *

 **(In One of the Observation Rooms)**

"Jesus Christ…" Tabane said aloud as she saw Ichika enter the Arena.

"Ichika!" Chifuyu exclaimed as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'll be damned it is him…" Tabane said aloud again.

"I need to go to him!" Chifuyu exclaimed again as she started to go to the door only to be stopped by Tabane.

"No. He is here to test. And even after don't go to him. You know how he thought of you back when he first disappeared." It hurt for Tabane to say that but it had to be said.

"It doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does! Do you want whatever relationship you ever had with him to disappear completely? We don't know how he will even react to you." Tabane explained.

"It doesn't matter! I'm seeing him after the test!" Chifuyu declared.

"You're making a mistake."

"Tabane?"

"What?"

"Did you give him an IS Unit?"

"What are you talk ab-" Tabane's mind stopped working as she witnessed the scene in front of her.

* * *

 **(Back with Ichika)**

After the flash dispersed Ichika was revealed in an IS Unit. The IS Unit was Obsidian Black except for Dark blue and purple highlights. It didn't have Thrusters like normal IS Units instead it had a pair of wings on them. He had a pitch black sword in hand but was looking… relaxed? This would normally confuse people but this was already making everyone speechless. A man. A MAN piloting an IS Unit.

"Now where were we…" Ichika spoke to himself as he awaited the Drones and whatever they would send to him to arrive.

"Come one! I don't have all day!" Ichika yelled out to who ever was in charge of testing him.

And almost as if by Ichika's command, 5 Unmanned IS Unit's flew out from the opposite side of the Arena. All of them wielded Rifles so that made it easier for Ichika.

"Well, This will be fun…" Ichika closed his eyes and inhaled.

And in another second he exhaled and opened his eyes. Only this time he looked more feral, he didn't change at all just… his aura changed. He had a sadistic look on his face and stared at the 5 IS Units that now went to surround him.

"Let's get this started…"

And all 5 IS Units fired their Rifles at Ichika as the completely surrounded him in the sky.

But Ichika flew upwards to get on the same level causing them all to miss. But as he flew up the wings on his IS Unit flapped once and he rocketed towards the sky. No his IS Unit didn't need wings if you're wondering but… Let it be known Ichika Orimura liked being flashy.

"You guys are worse than I expected…" Ichika said aloud.

And Ichika then soared through the sky towards the closest IS Unit. All the IS Units were firing every bullet at Ichika but they were HORRIBLE at it. So Ichika shoved his sword straight through the first IS Unit. He then brought out the sword and threw it towards the farthest away IS Unit. But as the sword left his hand a Chain like line attached the sword to his hand. The sword the went through second IS Unit and in a swift pull the entire IS Unit and sword came flying back to Ichika.

Ichika caught the IS Unit and pointed its Rifle towards the Third IS Unit. He shot dozens of bullets directly at its mainframe causing it to blow up and get destroyed. He then grabbed the IS Unit with one arm and spun full force and flung it towards the fourth IS Unit causing it to crash into the wall and not work anymore.

"These things must be on Easy difficulty… This I way to easy… They must have underestimated me… A lot…" Ichika spoke as he looked up at the last IS Unit.

"Why don't we end this with a bang then?"

Ichika then flew up above the last IS Unit and floated there for a second. Then in a split second he dropped and nose-dived straight towards the last IS Unit. He plunged his sword straight through the IS Unit and headed towards the ground. He then flapped his wings once more (For dramatic effect) And rocketed towards the ground even faster with the training IS Unit skewered on his sword.

 ***Boom***

The Shockwave from the attack literally shattered the windows of the Arena. But nobody could see inside the Arena either as a large cloud of dust and dirt formed.

"What the…"

"What happened?!"

"Is he okay?!"

"How did he do that?"

Were the things circulating the Observation room.

But the dust soon settled revealing Ichika walking back to the room he was at in the beginning completely fine and in normal clothes again.

* * *

 **(In the Waiting Room)**

"Was that necessary?" Zeke asked as Thomas just laughed.

"Obviously it was too boring we needed some flare." Ichika answered.

"Ah…"

"Now let's go. To the Conference or whatever it is." Ichika told them as he looked at the two.

"Yes let us. This should be fun to see too." Thomas said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

 **(Conference Room)**

Ichika, Thomas, and Zeke were currently surrounded by a lot of "Old" Government Officials and… The people he didn't want to see… Tabane and… **Her**.

"Umm? So what do we need to talk about?" Ichika asked the still speechless audience.

"Huh? Oh yes. Ichika… It is was told to us that… You were missing the past years… Where were you?" The Old Chubby person in the middle of the room asked.

"I wasn't missing. To be missing means nobody knows where you are. Plenty of people knew where I was just you people didn't look hard enough. And where I was is none of your business." Ichika answered.

"I, Uh… Okay…"

"Now I was told there would be no questions just a test and whatnot. So if there are going to be questions I will leave right now." Ichika said as he turned towards the door threatening to leave.

"No! No there are no more questions… I'm sorry for the inconvenience…"

"It's fine just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"Very well… Ichika… You wish to attend IS Academy correct?" The Chubby man asked.

"I did but…" Ichika faked a look of confusing.

"B-But? What happened?" The Chubby man was clearly scared.

"This man was very rude to me so now I don't know…" Ichika faked sadness again.

"What?! Who! I will fire him immediately!" The Chubby man roared.

'Hook line and sinker'

"It was him." Ichika then pointed towards the black haired man from before.

"What?"

"You there! Leave now! You are no longer an employee of ours!"

"No please!"

"Think before you act next time! Now get out of my sight!" The Chubby man bellowed.

The man then slowly walked out of the room but stared back at Ichika and was clearly shook. Ichika had the most sadistic smile on his face as he stared at the man. And as a last goodbye he flipped the man off and turned back to the Chubby man.

"So will you attend now?" The Chubby man asked happily.

"Of course! I would love to!" Ichika had a bright smile on his face as he answered the man.

And so the next few minutes were spent filling out paperwork and other types of things so he could attend the IS Academy. But as fast as it started it ended. They were finished and Ichika could finally leave. But the problem was… Chifuyu… She immediately marched towards Ichika once the meeting was over.

"Zeke go back to the car and wait for me. Thomas you can go where ever you need to I have business I've been postponing for too long."

"Very well…" Zeke answered as he walked off.

"Good luck." Thomas clearly looked worried as he went to talk to some other people.

So Ichika walked off down the Hallway with Chifuyu trying to catch up to him.

"Ichika!" Chifuyu yelled.

"…" Ichika ignored her.

"Ichika!"

"…" Once again ignored.

"Ichika please!" Chifuyu's voice cracked as she yelled. She was extremely happy to see him again yet… Sad she knew he would be the same Ichika she knew but…

"What do you want **Woman** " Ichika asked not sparing a glance back.

"I-I-I." Chifuyu flinched from the way he addressed her.

"Well?" Ichika asked with Venom in his voice as He kept walking.

"Are you coming back home now?" Chifuyu didn't know what to say.

"I have been at home since you left me in that warehouse." Ichika answered.

"W-What do you mean? I thought you were home with me…" Chifuyu was digging her own grave.

"Now why would you think that?"

"B-Because I-I'm your sister." Chifuyu answered.

"Sister? Sister?! You think you can still be my sister after what I've gone through?! All the torture I endured for you?! All the pain a dealt with BY MYSELF!" Ichika turned around to face the tearing up Chifuyu.

"I di-"

"You are no sister to me… Now leave me alone." Ichika turned around and started to walk away.

Chifuyu sank to her knees and cried.

"Please! What can I do to just be your sister again! I'll do anything… Please!" Chifuyu wailed.

Ichika turned around and saw her crying into her hands. He then walked towards her once again.

"Let me tell you something Chifuyu."

Ichika then cupped her chin so she stared up to his face.

"You can never be my sister again." Ichika told her straight to the face.

He then let go of her and walked away.

"I-I-Ichika…" Chifuyu was in utter terror.

* * *

 **(With Ichika)**

"Fucking Bitch." Ichika spoke to himself as he rounded another corner and saw Zeke waiting for him.

"Your done already?" Zeke asked.

"Let's just go I'm not in the mood." Ichika answered sternly.

"Very well I have the car waiting for us in the back so we don't have to worry about the reporters anymore." Zeke informed Ichika as he walked to the back door.

And so they left the place and made their way "Home". And so Ichika was allowed to go to IS Academy… But was he ready? He Met Chifuyu again but it wasn't the prettiest of sites. How will he act around her when he sees her again? Only time will tell.

* * *

 **Alright Chapter 2 Done!**

 **WOW! 30 Reviews! Thank you so much! I am dead serious when I say this! I expected maybe 10 Reviews! The Infinite Stratos Community isn't as big as the other communities so I legit didn't think I would get this much feedback! SO thank you! And please keep it up!**

 **Okay so this originally wasn't supposed to come out yet! But I have family coming to visit Saturday so I'm trying to update all my stories before Saturday (When they arrive) Because I doubt I can write when they are here. And they are going to be her for 3 weeks. THAT'S A LONG TIME! So sorry if it seemed rushed!**

 **HOLY CRAP! Chifuyu was voted for in the Harem freaking all except for like 3 people! So that means she is in it!**

 **Also I may add like fighting that isn't in the IS Units too. I don't know you tell me if it sounds good. I think I could add stuff like that. Maybe? You tell me.**

 **Anyways! Ichika is not Scared of Chifuyu just… annoyed by her he doesn't want to be around her and will avoid her if possible.**

 **Now I don't know EVERYTHING about Infinite Stratos so sorry if I mistake things! If I make mistakes please tell me!**

 **And Ichika's ring was his IS Units closed form if you couldn't tell!**

 **Also! People misunderstood when I said I'm sorry if I say "Issei" Instead of Ichika! I write a Highschool DXD Fanfic so when I write "Issei" by accident I don't catch it that easily! So I can read over it MULTIPLE times but I still won't catch it! So sorry if I say Issei instead of Ichika!**

 **Now a lot of people misunderstood me! I'm not, not doing this story! I just mean I won't be updating this as frequently as my other story! So don't worry!**

 **Now if you have any Questions or Suggestions or Anything just leave it in the Reviews or PM me!**

 **Now Once again Im sorry if it seemed rushed! I'd rather get it out now then in 3 weeks! Please bare with me! I'll make sure next chapter is like freaking a fillion times better! Please tell me where my errors are too!**

 **But Still... Review and PM me Any Suggestion, Questions, Or anything about the story!**

 **Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3: Change Isn't Always Easy

**Chapter 3: Change Isn't Always Easy**

* * *

A figure is seen walking down the white brick path towards the world renowned "IS Academy". The figure was male, around 6-foot-tall, black hair, and had Red eyes that could stare straight through your soul if you weren't careful. He wore a black trench coat that had a white fur hood, underneath was a dark blue shirt, Black jeans that had a chain on the left pocket, and finally he was listening to something on a pair of Dark blue and Black headphones that covered his ears completely.

He walked in complete silence not even paying mind to all of the stares and remarks being thrown around about him. Literally both of the sides of the path were packed full of girls from the Academy and civilians that heard about Ichika from the news.

"Tsk… They could have at least sent somebody to pick my bags up…" Ichika cursed to himself as he lugged around 2 large duffle bags full of all of his valuable belongings that he brought along with him.

Ichika kept walking along not even asking where to go because all the students and people around literally made a pathway towards the school. It was like there was a parade coming down the street and Ichika was the parade.

Ichika simply turned up his headphones and drowned out everything else in preparation. What preparation you may ask? Once again, he would have to deal with Chifuyu. Don't even get him started on the others that are going to be there… "Childhood friends" is what one could call them, sadly Ichika could care less of them now.

What they would have to understand is… A lot has changed.

"Well fuck… I definitely didn't expect this…" Ichika spoke to himself with sarcasm clearly intended.

There in the main doorway to the school stood no other than his own blood related sister.

"Miss Orimura." Ichika greeted monotonously clearly not happy with the meeting.

"I-Ichika." Chifuyu greeted back.

Everyone who was tailing Ichika or waiting for him at the school all stared in silence at the scene before them. Ichika stood there completely calm and relaxed while Chifuyu looked… Apprehensive? Everyone else would have cowered before Chifuyu because of her impressive aura she almost always produced, others would be in awe of her, but no-one ever stood in front of her like Ichika. He didn't cower before her he wasn't in awe of her, no, he was simply emotionless, after a few moments the more observant students and civilians saw very slight disgust and anger from Ichika but they thought nothing of it and simply watched the scene in curiosity.

"So? What do you want?" Ichika asked seriously.

"O-Oh, Right. I was told to show you to your temporary room and set you up with all your necessities." Chifuyu informed him slightly worried that Ichika would rebuke.

Silence permeated the area as Ichika stared straight at Chifuyu as if he could see straight through her. This only worried Chifuyu more as she braced herself for any rebuttal

"Ugh… Fine… Lead the way." Issei sighed trying to calm himself, he didn't want to get mad at something out of his control. Sure, maybe Chifuyu forced her way to get the job but Ichika couldn't be bothered by that at the moment. He had enough of the nagging he got before he left his home back in the mainland now he just wanted to get sorted out.

"Then follow me." Chifuyu slowly regained her stoic and strict personality but nevertheless she was still apprehensive.

And so, they made their way through the halls in silence, the only sound was the sound of Chifuyu's heels clicking on the floor.

"Wait… Did you say temporary room?" Ichika immediately lost all calmness in his face and an annoyed expression replaced it.

"Yes, your room isn't ready yet so you will be put in a regular dorm for the time being." Chifuyu was getting more comfortable with the situation thinking it wouldn't be that hard to get Ichika back.

Sadly, the only reason she was having such success was because Ichika was tired and didn't feel like make her life a living hell… Yet.

"Those fucking old Bastards! The can't do anything right! All they do Is sit on their thrones watching over japan as their whores suck them off!" Ichika cursed to himself shocking Chifuyu in the process.

Why was Ichika mad? Because he may have pulled some more strings with the Japanese officials after his first appearance and asked for a personal apartment sized dorm so he could do his "Work" and other commitments without worrying about being subjugated to a small dorm. Of course, they graciously accepted and even through in some extra things to please Ichika. The overall verdict in Ichika's mind was that they would use this chance to plant a few bugs and cameras in the room to monitor his movements and whatever "Work" he had to do. But Ichika didn't worry he already planned ahead for that.

"Language!" Chifuyu reprimanded Ichika without thinking and lost control of her motherly and sisterly instincts. Ichika noticed this all too easily.

"Or what?" Ichika asked threateningly.

"…" Chifuyu couldn't answer him.

"Last I checked you are not my mother **OR** my sister." Ichika answered not caring for his tone, he was "Okay", key word being "Okay", when she was trying to act professional but if she tried to act like his family that crossed the line.

"S-sorry…" Chifuyu responded all of her previous thoughts on success with Ichika shattering in seconds.

"Just lead the way." Ichika spat out venomously.

And so, they got the dorm hallway quite quickly after the little argument.

"This is it." Chifuyu informed him breaking the silence as they both stopped in front of a door.

Everyone was once again watching in curiosity peeking out from their own dorm rooms to see Ichika for themselves.

"Is that all then? I will find everything else by myself if that is it." Ichika opened the door and saw a key hanging on the wall so he grabbed it not even examining it.

"A-Alright… Yes, that is all…" Chifuyu was clearly depressed as she heard that. She messed up her chance.

Ichika started to close the door but stopped.

"Classes start tomorrow correct?" Ichika asked for the last time.

"Ye-!" Chifuyu was quickly cut off.

"Good… Oh and quit annoying me." Ichika finished with that as he slammed the door on Chifuyu's face.

 **Sniff**

Those closest to Chifuyu heard the slight sniffling and wondered what it was. Chifuyu fought off the urge to cry seeing as there were students around but she was fighting a losing battle. So as swiftly as she could she walked as fast as she could to the Teacher's Dorms so she could lock herself in her room and let out the pain.

* * *

 **(Inside Ichika's Dorm)**

Ichika quickly threw his first duffle bag on the bed as he placed his other on the nearby desk. He then collapsed on his bed enjoying the feeling. After a few minutes rest he sat up on his bed using his hands to balance himself, then he looked around the room making sure he didn't miss anything important. The room was a nice dorm, nothing fancy but it clearly was made for more… High class girls, Red velvet carpets with Gold accents, Redwood walls, 2 King sized beds with matching red and white blankets and sheets, and a fairly large bathroom.

"Oh, thank fuck!" Ichika exclaimed out of nowhere as he fell back onto his bed once again.

"I almost thought they were going to place me in the same room as some random girl! Looks like they are smarter then they look…" Ichika noticed that there was no other occupant of his room, simply him and him alone.

After about fifteen minutes of silence and Ichika resting his eyes he finally groaned and got up.

"Ugh… I better make sure everything is working and online…" Ichika spoke to himself as he got up from the bed and made his way to his desk where he placed the second duffle bag.

As he opened the duffle bag he took out a black laptop and brought it back to his bed.

"Let's see… Ah! There it is! IS Academy security systems…" Ichika clicked the icon on his laptop.

Ichika didn't even worry for any bugs in the room since the room was a IS Academy cleared dorm room, the Officials in the Government had no power in anything to do with these parts. Ichika's new apartment or whatever they called was a different story though, since the government was funding and constructing it they had all the power in the world to do as they wished. But nevertheless, he flipped through security channel after security channel, they had literally everything wired, from the school hallways to the school rooms, even the entire city on the island was rigged with cameras on literally every angle and corner.

"And everything is still 100%... Good…" It wasn't hard for Ichika to access the security channel for the school basically he found a loose end, a back door into the system one could say. At first he thought they were trying to use reverse psychology to trick an unsuspecting hacker or terrorist into getting themselves compromised but Ichika was quickly surprised as he noticed it was literally… A back door left open by accident… Ichika did them a favor in the long run actually, he closed the access point and even reinforced some other weak links in the system at the same time. Why? Multiple reasons why, some being because when it came to programming and hacking he had slight OCD to make sure everything was working well, but the main reason? Because he didn't want anyone other than himself in the system in secret.

"Now let's get to work on making this system my puppet…" Ichika grinned down at his laptop as he lay on his bed.

And so, for the rest of the day he literally recreated the programming, receivers, and override manuals for the entire security system, it looks normal to the naked eye of the security guards and whoever was in charge of the system, but in reality Ichika messed it up really bad. After he finished that he went straight to bed having been tired from all the traveling.

* * *

 **(Next Day)**

Ichika awoke and started his day at 6:00 AM hoping to get in his exercise before any of the female students awoke, he knew he was somewhat lucky that Chifuyu personally escorted him through the school otherwise he probably would have had girl after girl talking to him and asking questions about his life and how he could use an IS, stuff like that was a daily occurrence after he unveiled himself.

But back to Ichika now. He walked down the hallways in a light jacket colored dark blue, black running shorts, his blue and black headphones, and if one looked close enough they would see the slight crease in his short's pocket where his phone was. As Ichika exited the building he set off the silent alarm for the security system, he didn't think anything of It as he knew the security team would most likely see what he was doing and simply wave it off, what he didn't know was that Chifuyu had Security warnings and messages get sent straight to her phone even though she wasn't a part of the security force.

Normally Chifuyu would sleep straight through any alarms or text messages but she trained her body to somehow wake up from the security alerts as they had a distinct vibrating pattern.

And so, as Ichika started running he of could swore he heard a door slam shut from back in the dorm building.

And so Ichika ran, after the first five minutes he already noticed he was being followed, not by one person, no, by two individuals. Normally he wouldn't worry but the fact that they were following him in secret was the problem. He continued to run picking his pace up in the process as he ran into the shopping district of the island. As he ran he subconsciously fiddled with the knife he had hidden on his right leg.

But nevertheless, his run was uneventful as none of his stalkers chose to reveal themselves. He then went back into his dorm room and took a shower to get ready and hopefully get himself prepared for his first day at IS Academy.

As he walked out of the shower he was immediately put on edge, there was a brand-new male uniform for Ichika that wasn't there before his shower and definitely wasn't there before his run this morning.

Ichika immediately knew he couldn't be as lax as he has been, clearly, he wasn't the only one here trained professionally, he knew the trainers were trained but they would be busy at the moment, that meant every teacher was an IS Pilot and Ex-Soldier. He would have to be more observant.

He put on his Uniform and quickly made a note to himself to change the locks on his apartment once he got it, he wouldn't do it on his dorm so he wouldn't raise any suspicions but he'll be damned if he let them do as they wanted when he had his own apartment dorm or whatever they called it.

"For an academy that boasts about their security… This uniform sure holds a lot of weapons…" Ichika spoke to himself as he noticed all of the flaps and hidden pockets inside of his uniform. Overall Ichika only hid 7 weapons on him at the moment since he didn't want them to seem obvious in any way, considering he now knew how many threats were present he had to go with minimal options, a knife under both sleeves, a 9mm pistol in his right boot, a thin blade around a foot long under his jacket on his lower back, and three throwing knives hidden under his left arm strapped to his torso. Why did he have these weapons? In the type of business Ichika ran he could never be too prepared, if anything he was underprepared at the moment, he couldn't bring any biotech or any type of equipment that could enhance his movements or speed. It was too valuable to risk bringing to the school and Zeke made sure he waited until the final mods on it was complete.

* * *

 **(Classroom)**

The classroom was bumbling with girls talking about the "New Transfer" that was Ichika Orimura. From what Ichika could gather was that everyone in his class was from the same school in middle school and they all transferred automatically into IS Academy where they have been taking prep classes to be more prepared, so by default they all knew their seats and who everyone was while Ichika was the new kid even though he transferred here on the first day, it didn't help that he was who he was.

As Ichika got to his classroom he noticed that his sister was waiting for him while everyone else shuffled into the room and started to gossip even more about Ichika.

"Ichika." Chifuyu started.

"Introduce me to the class I don't want to waste time." Ichika immediately stopped her advances.

"…" Chifuyu simply looked down sadly, but as she entered the room she shook it off and reverted as much as she could into her well known self, cold, calm, and collected. Sadly, she wouldn't be going back to that 100% for a while.

"Alright everyone quiet!" Chifuyu ordered as everyone shut up including her co teacher Maya Yamada who was gossiping with some of the other girls.

Maya Yamada was a beautiful woman with medium to short green hair, green eyes, a very voluptuous figure, and large breasts.

"Today as you all know we have a new student! He is also the only known male able to use an IS so stay on your best behaviors and don't do anything stupid!" Chifuyu roared.

"…" Nobody said a word after that.

"Maya would you please get him?" Chifuyu didn't want to start anything before class on the first day so she made Maya get him instead.

"Right away!" Maya exclaimed as she opened the door and gestured for Ichika to enter.

As he entered you could already hear the whispers being passed around, most of them were captivated by Ichika, he was mysterious to say the least and he was also good looking which added to his factors.

"Please introduce yourself." Maya said as she stood next to him between Chifuyu and Ichika.

"My name is Ichika. As you all know I can pilot an IS that is why I am here. I am an extremely busy person so don't expect to see me around too often, also don't sneak up on me or I may accidently hurt you. Other than that, I don't have anything to say." Everyone stayed silent after his introduction it was… Formal to say the least. It was quick and to the point leaving no room for misunderstandings. Just mystery.

"Alright! Thank you Mr. Orimura!" Maya exclaimed with clapped hands not realizing what she had just done. Gasps were heard from around the room as their previous thoughts were now confirmed, almost immediately after Maya said that she was hit by killing intent. It had been so long since she last felt something like that she almost jumped in fear.

"A-Any questions?" Maya didn't exactly know where the killing intent was coming from and she clearly didn't want to find out.

A girl in the front row raised her hand first.

"Are you dating somebody Ichika?" The girl asked getting some nods in agreement for the question.

"No, not at the moment." Ichika replied coolly.

"Do you have experience with girls?" Another girl chimed in getting a few individuals in the room to take extra attention.

"I do have past experience yes." Ichika answered truthfully.

Almost immediately even more Killing intent pooled into the room this time it wasn't directed towards Maya and everyone felt it.

The moment Chifuyu heard that something inside of her snapped and couldn't believe her ears. **"Her Ichika had experience with other woman other than her?"** she immediately was filled with rage and jealousy. (No that doesn't mean she already likes Ichika sexually and not as a brother! I'll explain at the end of the chapter!)

One other student emanated killing intent but it wasn't on the same level as Chifuyu's. After everyone saw Chifuyu's reaction another girl raised her hand.

"Yes?" Ichika asked politely.

"U-Um… Ichika you and Miss Orimura are siblings… Correct?" The golden question had been asked.

" **No.** I am not related to that… **Person** … So, don't misunderstand that." Ichika immediately used a tone that showed that wasn't to be questioned.

That reaction simply filled everyone with more questions. Usually somebody didn't show that much resentment towards somebody that easily, let alone towards Chifuyu.

"Alright, Ichika you may take that seat over there." Maya pointed towards the one empty seat in the middle of the class room front row.

Ichika made his way towards the desk and took his seat happy that these desks were more or personal cubicles then anything. Literally he was so shocked to see that he could literally slack off the entire time if he wanted to. The desks had walls on the 3 sides for privacy keeping it so the students could only look at the teacher and not each other's desk.

"Alright before we start we must go over important things!" Chifuyu informed.

"You will not slack off! You will not talk unless spoken too! And you will be expected to take notes so you don't fail your tests! Your easy life styles do not come in handy here so don't expect it to be easy for you just because you are from a better family then others!" Chifuyu further explained.

"…" Nobody questioned it.

"And finally, you will address us by Sensei! I am Orimura Sensei and that is Yamada Sensei! That includes you Ichika." For some reason Chifuyu thought that was a good idea to point him out.

"What? You expect me to call you something else?" Ichika asked sarcastically.

"N-No I didn't mea-!" Chifuyu was cut off as Ichika continued.

"What? Did you seriously expect me to call you Chifuyu-nee? Seriously? Are you that dense?" Ichika questioned as gasps were heard around the room from the clear insult Ichika threw.

"…" Chifuyu's lip was quivering slightly.

"Seriously… After everything I went through **Because** of you and **For** you? Seriously don't be so fucking conceited. **Orimura Sensei.** " Ichika made sure to add the last bit just to get to Chifuyu more and hopefully make her feel worse.

Ichika knew what he was saying the entire time never once losing his calm. He wasn't expecting her to be so dumb that quickly but he adapted and made use of whatever one could call that.

"Yamada Sensei please take over the class for me I have something I need to take care of at the moment." Chifuyu didn't trust her own voice to say anymore and quickly made her way out of the room. The way Ichika said **"Orimura Sensei"** didn't sit well with her, it rolled off his tongue so easily it hurt her. She just wanted to be called "Chifuyu-nee" again…

"A-Alright then… Let's start class!" Maya tried to lighten the mood but the little mishap only threw people even more out of the loop then before.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 End.**

 **Alright! This wasn't exactly a "Real" chapter… It wasn't a filler no it was still part of the start of the story. So this was just to set the scene pretty much for later chapters.**

 **I was kind of rushing to get this chapter out so... Sorry for the errors and whatnot... If you see any tell me and i will fix them immediately!**

 **Basically I want to get this out there! Ichika has 2 personalities! I wont say its necessarily a split personality disorder just… Mood swing type things? He can control it just… Like when he doesn't care he has the type of personality you saw when he was by himself. His other one is the Sadistic personality that you saw when he purposely brought Chifuyu down in front of the entire class. They both combine at times though.**

 **Also! Before you all think when Chifuyu leaked killing intent when she heard Chifuyu had past experience with woman that she thought of him sexually and as a man more than a brother! That isn't the case! She simply doesn't want any others to lay a hand on him! Her motherly and sisterly instincts will do that! She is like that in Canon too!**

 **Also! Her Motherly instincts and Sisterly instincts will contradict with her Veteran Soldier instincts quite a bit. So expect some of that. That will also create more problems for her with Ichika.**

 **Also! Chifuyu will be in the Harem! I was going over things in Canon and doing research and guess what I found!? Every girl in Ichika's harem sees Chifuyu as a Rival in Love! Dang! I didn't know that! And even Maya thinks Chifuyu likes Ichika more than a brother! So damn!**

 **Anyways like I said this isn't a legit chapter yet it is… So if this isn't my best work that's because this is still part of the prologue one could say.**

 **Anyways! If you have questions just leave them in the Reviews or PM me! I love answering everything I can! Also if you want to say something just tell me! Or if you have a critic please leave it! I appreciate everything! The more you guys interact with the story the more motivated I am! So Review and PM!**


End file.
